Playing With Love
by bloodytearsfall
Summary: kagome and inuyasha minds are erased. what will their friends do to them?
1. Chapter 1

" It's so BORING!" Sango yelled.

"I know there's nothing to do," Shippo agreed, "HEY EVERYONE! IT"S KAGOME!"

"Hey you guys!" Kagome yelled as she came running from the well soaked from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" asked Inu-yasha.

"It's pouring rain in my era and I was bored over there so I came over here to see if the weather was better and if you guys were going to go look for more shikon shards."

"Well we were all waiting for you, so now that your here lets go look for more shards," Inu-yasha said while jumping up in the air like a giant rabbit.

So as the five of them walked through the Inu-yasha forest on their way to look for more shards Inu-yasha got a strange feeling that he had never felt before. Alarmed, everyone hid while Inu-yasha went looking for what ever it was that he was looking for. About twenty minutes later he came back and declared that he had found nothing anywhere and he even looked in the well. Feeling that the presence was still there, Inu-yasha led the group as fast as he could out of the forest, hoping not to get caught by any demons trying to get at the miko. When they finally got out of the forest Inu-yasha got that feeling again but even stronger now. This time when he told everyone to go and hide, but Kagome stayed with him because she could see where the shard would be. After looking around and heading back to get the group the demon finally emerged to ambush the miko and  
Inu-yasha. With no shard in this demon Kagome tried to run away but was swiped up by demon, after Inu-yasha being picked up as well. The demon retreated for about an hour, and during that hour not one person in the group moved for fear that the demon would come back. Soon you could hear footsteps in the distance heading back to where the group was hiding.

"What's he going to do?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up he'll hear us!" Sango said while hitting him.

While the group watched in complete silence, the demon re-emerged and placed Inu-yasha and Kagome neatly side by side and then fled back in the direction he had come. As soon as the group was sure the demon had gone they rushed out of hiding to Kagome and Inu-yasha's side.

"Are they okay?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know. I really don't know," Sango replied.

After transporting Inu-yasha and Kagome to a safe place away from demons, the two awoke from their long slumber.

"What happened to me?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome! Your okay!" yelled Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, and yeah I am okay. Do you guys know what happened?"

"No you and Inu-yasha were carried off by some demon," Sango answered her question with extreme concern.

"Who's Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked in total confusion.

"I'm Inu-yasha. And who the heck are you?" Inu-yasha asked pointing to Kagome.

"You two can't remember each other? That's weird. Miroku, Shippo come over here so I can talk to you," Sango said while walking away from Kagome and Inu-yasha.

Once away from Kagome and Inu-yasha, Sango told Miroku and Shippo her plan, "But if the plan works we have to hope that they don't suddenly get their memory back."

The three people rejoined Kagome and Inu-yasha and told the two about the other and about their relationship.

"Yeah you two were irrespirable. Were ever one of you went the other had to go," Miroku explained.

"Really?" Kagome and Inu-yasha said in unison.

"Yeah. You guys are such a cute couple," Sango stated.

"We were dating?" Inu-yasha exclaimed in surprise.

"One question Sango. Why am I wearing these weird clothes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inu-yasha!**

**Hope you like chapter 2, R&R!**

"Your wearing those clothes because the miko that used to travel around with us was from a different era and she died. You didn't want to get rid of perfectly good clothes so you decided to keep them," Sango replied.

"EWWWWWWWWW! I'M WEARING A DEAD PERSON'S CLOTHES!" Kagome yelled while running around like someone who just put her hair on fire.

"Calm down. She gave them to you before she died."

"Okay, that makes me feel a bit better," Kagome said while she sat down trying not to be paranoid.

"Yeah, and you had a big crush on me," Miroku said.

"Miroku I remember our relationship, and I never had a crush on you," Kagome said while Miroku pouted.

Sango was looking at him with an evil look on her face.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I thought you were going out with me."

"Oh yeah I was," Miroku said while trying to laugh the whole thing off.

Sango didn't forgive him for the rest of the day, and when she set up the tent Kagome had given her a long time ago she made Miroku sleep outside. Miroku ended up getting rained on and was soaked in the morning. Not to mention he was now sick.

"Thanks a lot Sango, you got me sick because you made me sleep outside last night," Miroku complained.

"Yeah well serves you right for trying to pick up Kagome while you were going out with me."

"How was your sleep last night Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Alright," she said blushing.

"What did you do with Inu-yasha last night?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said a little too fast.

"You must have done something or else you would not be blushing Kagome," Miroku said.

"I told you we did nothing!" Kagome yelled while still blushing.

Once the group started moving again, Kagome started to whisper to Inu-yasha.


End file.
